The Rose and the Dagger
by AlliCamAllison
Summary: A young woman wakes up in a hospital, in a city of Maine, Storybrooke. She is amnesic. She is going to get acquainted with a strange individual, Mister Gold. Will the young woman succeed in remembering her past?


**Chapter 1: Desperate Souls**

 _Once upon a time_ , in a faraway land, a poor peasant who lived with his only son. He was despised by the whole village. It was said of him that he was a coward. There are years of this, he had fled the war ogres, by deliberately injuring his leg. Since he was leaning on a stick to walk. Thus, in addition to being a coward, some called the lame duck, and all the more wacky names we can find. But his real name was Rumplestiltskin.

One day, while he was trying to weave in her modest home, he heard movement outside. It was the king's army that had recruited young souls for war ogres. His son Baelfire would have twelve tomorrow, and that was at that age that young people were going into battle. Rumplestiltskin felt his stomach knotted as he realized what it was about. In any case, he did not want his son to leave the fight, he did not lose. It was all that was most precious in the world.

After the guards left the king, he went into the house, and began to collect things in a bag. Baelfire returned in turn:

-Dad what are you doing? he said, looking at his father.

-It must start Bae. We must start as soon as possible and away from here.

But why, where do you go? He asked worriedly.

-They come back tomorrow you get you and the other children to take you on the battlefield. I do not want you there Ailles Bae. He must go.

'But Dad, leave, will not change anything. They find us.

-Not if we start now.

-Dad, you can not always escape danger.

He put his hand on the bag that was trying to fill his father. The latter paused, and looked at his son's eyes.

-Baelfire, you do not understand, if you go on the battlefield, you will die. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "And I do not want to lose you! I do not want to lose my boy! "He put his hand on the shoulder of his son. "I took you in Bae, we must go."

Baelfire knew that his father was right, but he wanted to be brave. He wanted to fight, he wanted to win, he did not want him a coward. But even if the attitude of his father grieved him, he knew he was doing it to protect it. Incorporating all love qu'éprouvait his father against him, he took him in his arms, and Rumplestiltskin did the same.

* * *

The woman closed the book she was reading, the dubiously. She put it on the bedside table that was next to her. A nurse went to his room. She was a young woman with short hair and brown. She smiled entering before asking:

-So how do you feel today?

-It's better, thank you, the young woman replied.

'I'll take your blood pressure. You still have no memory comes back to you?

No, still nothing. I do not even remember my name, she said on a desperate tone.

The nurse handed her the camera around his arm. The pressure made her shudder slightly the young woman.

'I'm sure you'll find the memory, you just need a little time. Is anyone came to visit you?

-No, no.

The young woman in the white coat sits on the edge of the bed, trying to comfort his patient. "My name is Mary-Margaret. If you need anything, you call me ridge and I'll be there. Okay ?

-Thank you very much.

The nurse smiled. She saw the book on the nightstand. "It's your book? "She asked.

-Apparemment yes, I was told he was with me when I was found.

-You tried to flip it, maybe it would remind you of some things.

Yes, I'm reading it, but I have no recollection.

-Allow yourself some time. Sometimes this kind of disorder occurs when a person has experienced an intense emotional shock. Maybe bits will come back, 'she said, withdrawing the monitor arm of the young woman. "In all cases, your blood pressure is perfect! I'll come back just now! Sleep well ! "

Hardly had she closed the door, the young woman resumed reading his book, trying to remember his past, what happened was nothing for it, the past that did not exist. In fact, his past dating back to the time when she saw a dark car right before it, the powerful in order to make him unconscious. She remembers waking up in the hospital, it was learned that she was in a coma for two days. That's all she remembers. She opened the book again to the page where it left off and continued reading.

* * *

Rumple and Baelfire was already two kilometers from the village they had fled. It was pitch dark. Rumple was holding a torch and his son walked beside him.

Do not worry Bae made Rumple, we'll stop when we no longer see the lights of the village. You okay boy? You will not hurt you to walk?

'I'm fine dad, do not worry. Baelfire loved more than anything his father. He always worried about him. While in that moment he knew that his father was to be terribly wrong with his leg. But he kept walking without complaining. In caring even for his son.

-So much the better, continue.

Suddenly in the distance no hair were heard.

-Bae hide thee, Rumple made.

But the hair was already there even before they have had time to hide.

-Halte! Shouted the men on horseback.

One of them dismounted.

-What are you doing at this hour, in this remote part of all? He asked in a scornful tone.

-We go to the market in the nearby town, we go early to be early tomorrow morning. Rumplestiltskin said in a tone lacking insurance.

-Ah yes ?! We would rather say that you flee your village, said the man haughtily. Who are you ? What is your name ? Let me guess, the cripple? Wooden leg ? Lame duck ! Sneered the man. All other riders did the same.

Baelfire also adds dry, "he called Rumplestiltskin! "

-Rumple, but I know you ... it was you who ran away from the war ogres! It is you loose the village! You whose wife left you because you are not capable of ensuring your family head homework. He continued, chuckling.

-If please, not in front of my son. Rumple said pained.

And just how old he was your son, and what is his name?

-I am Baelfire and I will have twelve tomorrow!

-Bae no! said his father.

-It So why, the man said with a smirk. "Take the child! "He ordered.

-No please, what do you want? Rumple begged upset.

-What I want ? But what can you give me? You have no money, no property, no power. And what you do best is to submit you. Kiss my boots!

I do not understand, said very embarrassed Rumple.

The man repeated "kiss my boots! ".

-Not before my son, I beg you! Rumple begged.

-Embrasse my boots! Ordered the man violently threatening to get out his sword.

Rumplestiltskin immediately fell at his feet and kissed his shoes. The man and the men around him laughed with all their breath. The man gave a violent kick to Rumple, who found himself lying on the ground.

-Dad ! exclaimed Baelfire who rushed to his father. The man approached them.

-Baelfire, get away Rumple said.

He is right, 'replied the man, "this will not be a pretty sight." And he gave him blows with a sadistic smile, "you do not even are not able to defend yourself, it's sad! "Then he mounted his horse, and they went with Baelfire leaving his poor father.

Suddenly a female voice was heard. A woman appeared a year sixty behind the trees. She had clothes inexpensive and damaged it either, she did not seem very rich.

-Wait, I'll help you. She approached Rumple, which had a defense motion.

-I will not do you no harm, I'll help you. Feared nothing, she assured.

-Thanks madam made Baelfire.

Rumple She helped to his feet and helped him walk. She led them in a cabin against the bottom of the path. She lay on a bunk Rumple, and he dressed his wounds.

I ... I do not know what you pay muttered Rumple.

-Do not worry, you'll pay me when you can. For now, you must rest.

She wiped the blood that was on the face with a damp cloth. He closed his eyes, exhausted, and fell asleep. Baelfire approached.

\- "Is he going to die? "He asked terrified.

-No boy! Reassured the woman. "He'll have a better tomorrow! "The face of Baelfire seemed to light up when he heard this. He yawned.

'Come with me, I think you're tired you! She set another berth on the other side of the cabin. She covered Baelfire with a blanket, and it fell asleep immediately.

She returned with Rumple, and watched a moment before muttering "any magic at a price, but it is not I who will pay that price."


End file.
